A circle has no beginning
by Penitence
Summary: Luna wird in den Weihnachtsferien von Todessern entführt. Und ab dem Tag ist nichts mehr, wie es einmal war. Anmerkung: In dieser Geschichte wird Voldemort sehr OOC sein.
1. Seele

Als Luna Lovegood, in ihrem sechsten Hogwarts Jahr von Todessern entführt wurde, hatte sie eigentlich damit gerechnet, getötet zu werden. Luna fürchtete sich nicht vor diesem Gedanken, denn sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht alleine sein würde. Sie war nie allein. Ihre Mutter, würde auf sie warten und sie wusste, ihr würde kein Leid widerfahren.

Doch nun saß sie, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung in einem Kerker des Malfoy Anwesens und wartete...

Sie wurde aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen, als die Tür des Kerkers geöffnet wurde.

Sie blickte neugierig auf.

Und als Lord Voldemort in ihre Zelle trat, war er über die Reaktion des zierlichen Mädchens, mehr als verwundert. Hass, Entsetzen, Wut oder Furcht. Alle diese Reaktionen, kannte er und hatte sie im Angesicht seiner Erscheinung, in vielen Augen seiner Opfer und auch der seiner treuen Gefolgschaft, oft gesehen.

Doch sie begrüßte ihn, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Und ihr ganzes Wesen, strahlte vollkommene Ruhe aus.

,,Guten Abend'', erklang die zarte Stimme des Mädchens und als er in ihre großen silbrig grauen Augen blickte, stockte ihm für einen kurzen Moment der Atem.

Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und blickte sie düster an.

,,Ich will Antworten und du wirst sie mir geben, ob du willst oder nicht'', sagte er mit einem Unterton, der keinen Protest duldete. Und dann blickte er bereits in ihren Geist.

Doch was er dort sah, verwirrte ihn über alle Maßen.

Ihr Geist war wie ein Kaleidoskop, bunter Farben. Keiner ihrer Gedanken war stringent und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, keiner von ihnen war zu fassen.

Als er sich irritiert von ihr löste, blickte sie ihn unverändert neugierig an.

Bevor er sie folterte, wollte er vorerst, seine Fragen auf herkömmliche Art stellen.

Sie beantwortet sie alle wahrheitsgemäß, wenn auch nicht zu seiner vollständigen Zufriedenheit.

,,Irgendetwas, musst du doch wissen! Der Potter Junge, hat dir doch bestimmt von seinen nächsten Plänen erzählt!'', rief Voldemort und stand kurz vor einem gewaltigen Wutausbruch. Luna legte ihren Kopf schief und sah in ruhig an.

Dann vernahm er ihre träumerische Stimme.

,,Dürfte ich ihnen, auch eine Frage stellen?'', fragte sie höflich während sie mit ihren Zehen wackelte und sein Blick, folgte fasziniert ihrer spielerischen Bewegung.

Wo waren ihre Schuhe?

Er blickte sie skeptisch an und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, nickte er langsam.

,,Ich denke, sie haben es sich zum Ziel gesetzt nach allumfassender Macht zu streben, oder nicht? Mich würde interessieren, was sie vorhaben, wenn sie dieses Ziel jemals erreichen sollten. Ich meine, werden sie nicht sehr einsam und gelangweilt sein, mit all der Macht. Und sonst nichts?'', fragte sie und durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick.

Dieses kleine Mädchen, dass nicht mehr war als ein Kind, hatte ihn mit nur einem Blick und ganz ohne Legilimentik durchschaut.

Er begutachtete sie genauer und erkannte, dass mehr in ihr schlummerte, als auf den ersten Blick zu erahnen war. Sie war auf ihre Art hübsch. Sie hatte ein zartes kindliches Gesicht und ihr Haar, sah trotz ihres zerzausten Zustandes, weich aus.

Das Schlimmste jedoch, waren ihre Augen. Sie schienen direkt, in die Tiefen seiner Seele zu blicken. Er war gleichzeitig irritiert und auf eine beängstigende Weise fasziniert.

,,Wurmschwanz!'', rief Voldemort, nach einem seiner treuesten und widerlichsten Gefolgsleuten. Ein kleiner untersetzter Mann, trat unterwürfig in den Raum und blickte seinen Herrn, ängstlich und fragend an.

,,Du wirst Miss Lovegood, nach oben in einen der Räume geleiten. Sie wird eine gute Mahlzeit bekommen und neue Kleider'', sagte er an Wurmschwanz gerichtet und löste seinen Blick, für keine Sekunde von Luna. Dann wandte er sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort, zum gehen.

Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied, doch er war bereits durch die Tür verschwunden.


	2. Ruhe

Die meisten Todesser, an der großen Tafel blickten sie neugierig, wenige feindselig und manche verunsichert an. Doch Luna war sich, wie immer keiner Blicke bewusst und genoss unbeirrt ihren Pudding.

Erst als sie angesprochen wurde, schenkte sie dem Hier und Jetzt wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Snape, der neben ihr saß, hatte sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkundigt und blickte sie, mit einer Mischung aus Langeweile und Geringschätzung an.

Doch Luna erkannte, dass in seinen Augen auch ein Hauch, aufrichtiger Besorgnis lag.

,,Vielen Dank Professor, mir geht es sehr gut'', antworte Luna und schenkte ihm ein träumerisches Lächeln und für nachdenklich fort, ,,Wobei ich habe ein wenig unruhig geschlafen, aber da habe ich ganz stark die Nargel im Verdacht.''

Manche der Todesser lachten, über ihre konfusen Äußerungen, doch die lauteste und schrillste von allen, war die von Bellatrix Lestrange.

,,Du bist auch nicht ganz normal im Kopf, oder Kleine?'', sagte sie und blickte Luna voller Verachtung an. Keiner von Lunas Zügen, verriet, dass sie auf irgendeine Weise durch Bellatrix kränkenden Worte verletzt war. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und antwortete aufrichtig: ,,Ich denke, dass hängt davon ab, wie man Normalität definiert. Und was man selbst, darunter versteht.''

Mit dieser Antwort, hatte die Todesserin nicht gerechnet.

Und es gefiel ihr nicht, dass sie so lächerlich gemacht wurde.

,,Pass auf, du kleines Miststück. Ich an deiner Stelle...'', doch bevor sie Luna, weiterhin einschüchtern konnte, wurde sie in ihrer Drohung unterbrochen.

,,Bellatrix, es wäre dir gut daran gelegen, wenn du deine Zunge in Zaum halten würdest'', ergriff Lord Voldemort das Wort und blickte sie, vom Kopf des Tisches kalt an.

Und sie war so geschockt, dass es ihr die Sprache verschlug.

Viele der Todesser, waren über seine Worte ebenso überrascht, doch niemand wagte es, sein Handeln in Frage zu stellen. Damit kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe in die Runde. Doch Bellatrix schenkte ihr, weiterhin zornige Blicke.

Und als das Essen beendet war, bedeutete Lord Voldemort allen, außer Luna, den Raum zu verlassen.

Er führte sie schweigend, in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort nahm er, in seinem großen Sessel am Kamin platz und sie machte es sich, nachdem sie sich ein wenig neugierig umgesehen hatte, auf dem weichen Teppichboden, im Schneidersitz bequem.

Sie blickte gedankenverloren in die Flammen, während sie ihr langes blondes Haar zu einem Zopf flocht. Er ließ seinen Blick langsam, über ihr Gesicht und ihr Haar wandern. Dann beobachtete er, für einige Minuten ihre geschmeidigen Handbewegungen, bis er schließlich das Wort an sie richtete.

,,Sag mir kleine Luna, wie gefällt es dir hier, unter Lord Voldemorts Kontrolle?'', fragte er mit gebieterischer Stimme und einem zynischen Lächeln.

Wieder, blickte sie ihn, mit ihren klaren silbrig grauen Augen durchdringend an.

Und er spürte, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, wie sich der Puls seines sonst so teilnahmslosen Herzens beschleunigte.

Sie wirkte nachdenklich. ,,Hm, ich weiß nicht so Recht, ich habe mich noch nicht so wirklich an alles gewöhnt. Aber Nagini, habe ich schon sehr ins Herz geschlossen'', sagte sie freudestrahlend, während sie zärtlich den Kopf, seiner alten Gefährtin streichelte.

Das war auch ihm nicht entgangen. Trotz der kurzen Zeit, die Luna bei ihnen war, war die Schlange ihr kaum von der Seite gewichen. Auch jetzt hatte sie sich, um ihre schlanken Beine geschlungen und ihren Kopf auf ihrem Knie gebettet.

,,Sie ist wunderschön'', sagte sie träumerisch und blickte das Tier liebevoll an.

Er beobachtete sie intensiv. Sie fing seinen Blick auf und schenkte ihm, ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Seine Züge blieben teilnahmslos, er nickte jedoch zustimmend. Und dann, wandte er seinen Blick ab und starrte nun selbst, gedankenverloren in die Flammen.

Den Rest des Abends, verbrachten sie hauptsächlich schweigend.

Nach einer Weile, begann Luna ein Lied aus ihren Kindertagen zu summen.

Und sowohl Nagini, als auch ihren Herrn, erfüllte eine willkommene innerliche Ruhe.

Bellatrix Lestrange, warf wutentbrannt eine Vase in die Flammen.

Im Schein des Feuers, glichen ihre Gesichtszüge, der einer wutverzerrten Grimasse.

Sie musste irgendetwas, gegen dieses kleine Miststück unternehmen und zwar schnell. Und sie hatte, da auch schon eine brillant widerwärtige Idee.


	3. Zauber

Als Severus Snape durch die Gänge des Malfoy Anwesen schritt, vernahm er die unverkennbare zarte Stimme von Luna Lovegood. Und sie schien sich, in einer brenzligen Situation zu befinden. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und als er um die Ecke bog, erblickte er den Grund für ihre Dilemma.

,,Wurmschwanz, nimm deine dreckigen Hände von ihr!'', rief Snape und richtete drohend seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Er ließ erschrocken von ihr ab, blickte Severus verängstigt an und rannte so schnell, ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen den Gang entlang. Während er Pettigrew mit Genugtuung hinterher sah, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Luna gelenkt, als diese ihre Finger in seinem Mantel grub.

,,Bitte, hilf mir'', flehte sie mit glasigen Augen und geröteten Wangen.

Irgendetwas, stimmte ganz und gar nicht und Snape hatte einen bösen Verdacht.

,,Verdammt'', donnerte er, ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie so schnell er konnte, in seine Räume. Bevor er die Chance hatte, sie zu untersuchen, hatte sie ihn bereits zu sich herangezogen und küsste ihn fordernd.

Ihre zierlichen Hände, hatten in ihrer Hast, Mühe seine Knöpfe zu lösen. Und Snape hätte sich fast vergessen, wenn er nicht den Verdacht gehegt hätte, dass sie unter einem starken Lustzauber stand. Und bevor er irgendetwas tat, dass sie später beide bereuen würden, hatte er sie mit einem leichten Schlafzauber belegt, um sie in Ruhe untersuchen zu können.

Wie er vermutet hatte, wütete ein starker Zauber, in ihrem Körper.

Und die Frage stellte sich: Wer hatte es getan?

Sobald Snape den großen Saal betrat, in dem momentan eine Besprechung abgehalten wurde. Wurde er bereits von Voldemort, dessen Aufmerksamkeit, nichts zu entgehen schien angesprochen.

,,Was ist mit ihr passiert?'', erklang sein dunkler Bariton und erhob sich, über die Stimmen der anderen Todesser hinweg. Alle Anwesenden im Saal, schienen zeitgleich die Luft angehalten zu haben. Und alle Blicke, wandten sich zu Severus Snape.

,,Mein Herr, ich denke die Besprechung von Lunas Kondition, ist nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt'', erwiderte er. Voldemort bedeutete, mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Handbewegung, allen Anwesenden den Raum zu verlassen.

,,Sie befindet sich momentan in meinen Räumen. Nach meinem jetzigen Kenntnisstand, handelt es sich definitiv um einen Lustzauber, mit verheerenden Auswirkungen. Und ich denke, er wurde ihr in Form eines Trankes zugeführt'', sagte Snape und er schien sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. ,,Und das bedeutet?'', fragte Voldemort und ihm war anzusehen, dass er so langsam die Geduld verlor.

,,Das bedeutet, dass sie sterben wird, sollten wir nicht jeden ihrer körperlichen Wünsche erfüllen'', erwiderte er, während ihm kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.

Voldemorts Blick, ließ erahnen, dass er mehr Informationen verlangte.

Auf Snapes sonst so blassen Wangen, machte sich eine starke Röte breit, als er ihm sie gab. ,,Was immer sie ersehnt. Sei es ein Kuss, eine Umarmung oder...Beischlaf. In den ersten Stunden, wird es am schlimmsten sein. Danach wird es abklingen. Aber ich kann keinen zeitlichen Rahmen festlegen. Womöglich kann es Tage, aber auch Monate anhalten.''

Voldemort, war während seiner Ausführungen vollkommen still geblieben und keiner seiner Züge, ließ erahnen, welcher Sturm in seinem Inneren tobte. Er würde alles, in seiner Macht stehende tun, um sie zu retten. Auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte, konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sie zu verlieren.

,,Was begehrt sie im Moment'', fragte Voldemort und blickte aus dem großen Fenster, in die Nacht hinaus.

,,Euch, mein Herr und mich.''


	4. Untergang

Als Lord Voldemort in Snapes Schlafzimmer trat, glaubte er seinen Augen, nicht zu trauen.

Luna lag halb nackt und stöhnend, auf dem Bett und ihre Züge, waren vor schmerzhafter unkontrollierter Lust verzerrt. Als sie ihn erblickte, kroch sie zum Rand des Bettes und er wurde, wie ein Magnet von ihr angezogen.

Als er nah genug war, ergriff sie seine Hände, führte eine von ihnen zu ihrer Brust und die andere, in ihren Slip und bat ihn, sie zu berühren. Voldemort war so überrascht, dass er für einen kurzen Moment, wie erstarrt war. Doch dann begann er, sie langsam und behutsam zu stimulieren. Sie schloss ihre Augen, grub ihre Finger in seinen Umhang und lehnte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter.

Nach kurzer Zeit, bäumte sie sich auf und er spürte, wie sie rhythmisch um seine Finger pulsierte. Sie rang um Atem und Voldemort strich, beruhigend sanft über ihren Rücken.

Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie bereits erschöpft war, doch ihr Körper wollte mehr.

Sie umfasste sein Gesicht, zog ihn zu sich auf das Bett und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Während Snape sie beide beobachtete, entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und kam zu ihnen auf das Bett. Er beugte sich, auf der Höhe ihrer Hüfte, über sie. Streifte den Slip von ihren Beinen, spreizte sanft ihre Schenkel und begann sie mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen. Ein Schauer, rann durch ihren Körper. Voldemort löste sich von ihrem Kuss und beobachtete sie intensiv. Sie presste ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und hatte ihre zierlichen Hände, in Severus Haaren vergraben.

,,Schau mich an'', raunte Voldemort mit rauer Stimme und umfasste ihr Kinn. Er wollte um jeden Preis, ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie blickte ihn, aus halb geschlossenen Augen an und eine zarte Röte, bedeckte ihre Wangen. Sie war noch nie so schön, wie in diesem Moment.

Und als sie abermals einen Höhepunkt erreichte wurde auch ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, wie erregt er war. Mit einem non verbalen Zauber, ließ er ihre und auch seine Kleidung verschwinden.

Severus und Voldemort küssten und liebkosten ihren Körper, während sie sich langsam ein wenig beruhigte und wieder zu Atem kam. Dann richtete sich Luna auf, kletterte auf Voldemorts Schoß und begann ihn langsam zu reiten. Er fuhr küssend über ihren Hals, ihre Brüste und strich zärtlich, mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken entlang.

Er war entsetzt darüber, wie schnell er bereits sein Limit erreichte.

Als beide ihren Höhepunkt erreichten stöhnte und biss er, in ihre Schulter und hielt sie fest an sich gepresst. Ihr Atem streifte sein Ohr und ein Schauer, rann durch seinen Körper.

Als sie sich langsam von ihm löste, packte Severus ihre Hüften und drang ohne Vorwarnung, in sie ein. Ihr blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihre zierlichen Hände in Voldemorts Brust zu krallen. Und selbst als sie unvermittelt kam, gönnte er ihr keine Pause und hielt sie, in seinem eisernen Griff gefangen. Mit einer Hand, stütze Voldemort ihren Rücken und die andere vergrub er in ihrem Haar, küsste sie ausgiebig und dämpfte ihre Schreie.

Als beide schweißgebadet, auf dem Bett lagen und Luna, vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Spürten sowohl Voldemort, als auch Snape, dass sie die Situation vollkommen unterschätzt hatten.

Als Luna am nächsten Morgen erwachte, rieb sie sich ihre müden Augen und blickte sich um. Das Bett war leer. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig, schlang die Decke um ihre nackten Schultern und gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und Severus trat mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer. Als sie ihn erblickte, wurde ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Und diese Erinnerung, erfüllte sie erneut mit einem brennenden Hunger. Er sah sie, mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort, kam er zu ihr auf das Bett und erfüllte jeden ihrer Wünsche.

Als sie beide erschöpft umschlungen lagen, hatte Severus unbeholfen, seine Arme um sie gelegt. Er ließ seine Finger sanft, durch ihr Haar gleiten. Und zum ersten Mal, seit er vor so vielen Jahren Lily Potter kennen gelernt hatte, schlug sein Herz wild in seiner Brust.

Und er hatte Angst. Nicht nur um sich, auch um Luna. Er fürchtete sich, vor seinen eigenen aufkeimenden Gefühlen. Und vor allem, fürchtete er sich vor dem, was er gestern Nacht gesehen hatte. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben, seit dem er ein Todesser war, hatte der dunkle Lord einen anderen Menschen so angesehen und so berührt, wie er es bei Luna getan hatte. Und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr Glück oder ihren Untergang bedeuten würde.

Lord Voldemort ging vor dem Karmin auf und ab. Und Nagini, die auf der Couch geschlafen hatte, blickte ihn, vorerst neugierig und dann irritiert an. Nach einer Weile, ließ er sich erschöpft neben ihr nieder, streichelte ihren Kopf und blickte gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Den ganzen Tag über, war er fahrig und unkonzentriert gewesen.

Und der dunkle Lord war vieles, aber niemals unachtsam. Doch ungewollt, sah er immer wieder Luna vor seinem geistigen Auge. Diese Bilder, waren nicht nur sexueller Natur.

Er sah ihr Lächeln, ihre filigranen Hände, ihren Blick.

All das, hatte sich in sein Bewusstsein gebrannt und quälte ihn, weil er nicht verstand, was mit ihm geschah. Ihm war, als hätte er von der verbotenen Frucht gekostet.

Und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen spürte er, dass er mehr wollte, sehr viel mehr.

Er wollte alles.


	5. Fesseln

,,Ist der Pudding nicht nach deinem Geschmack, Luna'', fragte Voldemort, der ihr gegenüber saß und sie unentwegt beobachtet hatte.  
Er selbst, hatte sein Dessert nicht angerührt.  
,,Doch, sehr sogar'', erwiderte sie lächelnd, doch dann wurden ihre Züge, von einer tiefen Traurigkeit überschattet. Und sie fuhr mit belegter Stimme fort: ,,Ich vermisse, meine Freunde und vor allem meinen Vater.'' Er blickte sie ihn an und ihren Augen, spiegelten sich so viele Emotionen, dass es sein Herz, wild schlagen ließ.  
Und eine einzelne verlorene Träne, rann über ihre Wange.  
Seine Finger kribbelten, mit dem Wunsch sie fort zu wischen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.  
Er war, über ihre plötzliche Offenbarung, mehr als überrascht. Sie legte ihr Innerstes frei und machte sich verletzbar, nur aus dem Wunsch heraus, sich ihm mitzuteilen.  
Ohne Hintergedanken oder kalte Berechnung. Das hatte er noch nie erlebt. Und entgegen seiner Natur, erfreute er sich daran, dass sie sich ihm auf diese Weise anvertraut hatte. Doch als sie von ihrem Vater sprach, erfüllte ihn ebenso ein unbändiger Hass.  
,,Du wirst sie, nie wieder sehen. Und je eher du doch damit abfindest, desto besser'', sagte Voldemort abweisend und suchte in ihren Augen, nach der ersehnten Reaktion, auf seine grausamen Worte.  
Er hatte sie verletzten wollen, doch Luna verhielt sich, wie immer nach ihren eigenen Regeln. Sie lächelte unbekümmert und entgegnete kopfschüttelnd: ,,Nein, das stimmt nicht. Auf die eine oder andere Weise, werde ich sie alle wieder sehen. Und solange ich sie in meinem Herzen trage, sind sie für immer bei mir.''  
Diese Antwort gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Woher, nahm sie ihre Kraft und was nährte ihren unerschütterlichen Glauben?  
,,Du bist nur ein dummes kleines Mädchen. Was verstehst du schon von solchen Dingen'', sagte er und blickte sie verächtlich an.  
,,Ich denke, mehr als ihr'', entgegnete Luna nachdenklich und ihre Augen, nahmen einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck an. Und die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer spannten sich an.  
,,Luna, ich warne dich. Vergiss nicht, mit wem du sprichst. Lord Voldemort, duldet solche  
Ungehorsamkeit nicht'', sagte er und blickte sie kalt an.  
,,Oh verzeiht, ich wollte nicht ungehorsam sein. Ich denke nur, dass ihr von eurem Hass und eurer Wut so geblendet seid, dass ihr den Blick für das Gute in den Dingen verloren habt'', erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme klang so aufrichtig und ehrlich, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Doch er faste sich bald wieder.  
,,Es gibt kein Gut und Böse. Nur Macht. Und jene, die zu schwach sind, um danach zu streben.''  
,,Und was ist, mit der Liebe?'', erklang ihre weiche Stimme.  
Er stieß ein verächtliches und grausames Lachen aus. Liebe? Liebe hatte seiner Mutter, einen frühen und einsamen Tod beschert. Sie bedeutet nichts, außer Leid und Schmerz.  
,,Liebe, kleine Luna, ist für Schwächlinge'', erwiderte Voldemort und sein Tonfall, ließ erahnen, dass er keine weitere Diskussion duldete.  
,,Dann, habt ihr nie wirklich geliebt'', sagte sie und lächelte ihn verträumt an.  
Sie brachte ihn, wirklich zur Weißglut.

Sein Starrsinn machte auch sie wütend und dieses Gefühl, empfand Luna sehr selten.  
Warum konnte er nicht verstehen, dass das Leben mehr zu bieten hatte, als die Dinge die er sich ersehnte. Wie wunderschön, das Leben war, wenn man nur seine Augen öffnete und genau hinsah.  
Aber wie hätte Lord Voldemort, Luna je verstehen können?  
Er, der in seinem ganzen Leben, keine wirkliche Liebe erfahren hatte.  
Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust. Sie brauchte ein wenig frische Luft.  
Vielleicht würde sie, mit Nagini spazieren gehen.  
Als sie sich erhob und auf die Tür zu trat, um seine privaten Räume zu verlassen, ergriff er ihr Handgelenk, in seinem eisernen Griff.  
,,Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt zu gehen, Luna'', sagte Voldemort mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme. Und griff, auch nach ihrem anderen Handgelenk und presste beide, über ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand. Und dann küsste er sie fest und bestrafend.  
Luna erwiderte seinen Kuss voller Leidenschaft, doch dann biss sie ihn und er fuhr erschrocken zurück.  
Er blickte sie an und in ihrer beider Augen, loderte ein Feuer, das nicht allein von Wut genährt wurde. Ohne sie zu fragen oder in ihren Geist zu blicken wusste er, dass sie ihn ebenso sehr begehrte, wie er sie.  
Dann leckte er das Blut von seinen Lippen und raunte ihn ihr Ohr: ,,Bis jetzt war ich zärtlich zu dir. Aber auch ich, kann anders.'' Er löste seine Hände von ihr und fesselte sie stattdessen, mit einem non verbalen Zauber. Dann zerriss er ihre Bluse und fuhr beißend und küssend ihren Hals entlang. Luna lehnte sich, seiner Liebkosungen entgegen und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.  
Mit einem Schwung seiner Hand, entblößte er sie beide und drang ohne Vorwarnung, in sie ein. Und das reichte bereits aus, um sie zu einem Orgasmus zu bringen.  
Voldemort lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Wand und hoffte, dass sich sein wild schlagendes Herz ein wenig beruhigen möge. Doch Luna, durchkreuzte seine Pläne.  
,,Bitte, nicht aufhören'', flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und seine Kontrolle schmolz dahin, wie Eis unter der strahlend heißen Sonne.

Als Luna in seinen Armen lag, strich er über ihren schmalen Rücken.  
,,Alles in Ordnung?'', fragte Voldemort, strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihr Handgelenk und küsste die Stelle, an der noch immer die Spuren der Fesseln zu sehen waren. Er fürchtete, sie ernsthaft verletzt zu haben. Doch sie nickte lächelnd und schmiegte sich näher an seinen Körper. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, genoss er ihre körperliche Nähe. Und er verstärkte den Griff, seiner Umarmung.  
,,Trotzdem, die Liebe vermag mehr zu vollbringen, als ihr es ihr zu gesteht. Wenn man sie nur lässt'', sagte Luna schläfrig und kurze Zeit später, wurde sie von der Müdigkeit übermannt.

Der dunkle Lord, blickte noch lange, nachdem Luna bereits eingeschlafen war in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Und dachte, über ihre Worte nach. Könnte es wirklich so einfach sein? Und wenn er es wagen würde. Was würde er verlieren?


	6. Veränderung

Severus Snape wurde aus seiner Lektüre gerissen, als jemand zaghaft an der Tür klopfte.  
Er hatte den ganzen Abend fieberhaft nach einem Gegenmittel gesucht, aber er trat, wie immer auf der Stelle. Zu behaupten, dass er frustriert war, wäre gänzlich untertrieben gewesen. Er ahnte bereits, welche Person sich vor der Tür befand. Und als er sie herein bat, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung.

,,Was möchtest du, Luna?'', fragte Snape mit ruhiger geschmeidiger Stimme, die sein wild schlagendes Herz Lügen strafte. Er wusste ebenso gut wie sie, wofür sie gekommen war. Sie strich ihr Haar zurück und trat näher an seinen Tisch, während er jeden ihrer Schritte beobachtete. Die kleine mutige Luna, wirkte ein wenig nervös und unsicher. Und unwillkürlich, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Severus' Lippen. Er schwieg und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Ihr Haar fiel in sanften Wellen über ihre Schulter und ihr Nachthemd bedeckte kaum, ihre schlanken weißen Beine.  
Sie war wunderschön.  
Und im Schein des Feuers, wirkte sie wie eine Erscheinung, eines längst vergangen Traumes. Er wusste, dass er ihr alles geben würde, was sie sich ersehnte. Aber er wollte sie vorher, darum bitten hören. ,,Ich...'', begann Luna, doch sie war zu verlegen um danach zu fragen. Doch Severus' Herz ließ sich nicht erweichen.,,Sag es oder ich werde es nicht tun'', sagte er und eine zarte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. Sie war nun so nah, dass er sie berühren konnte. Er ließ seine Finger sanft über ihr Bein gleiten. ,,Was soll ich tun?''  
,,Bitte, berühre mich'', hauchte sie. ,,Das tue ich bereits'', erwiderte er und stieß ein leises Lachen aus, als sie ihn verlegen durch ihre Wimpern anblickte. Nun hatte er doch ein wenig Erbarmen mit ihr. Er erhob sich, strich sanft über ihre Wange und küsste sie. Luna ließ ihre Händen über seine Brust gleiten. Doch als sie nach seinem Hosenbund greifen wollte, entzog er sich ihrer Berührung. Denn er hatte etwas anderes im Sinn.  
Er umfasste ihre Taille und hob sie auf seinen Tisch. Dann streifte er langsam den Slip von ihren Beinen und raunte in ihr Ohr, ,,Berühre dich, ich will es sehen.''  
Er ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während er wieder in seinem Stuhl Platz nahm.  
Und er beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die Röte ihrer Wangen intensivierte.  
Einige Minuten vergingen, bis Luna schließlich ihre Schenkel spreizte. Eine Hand, ließ sie langsam zu ihrer Brust und die andere zu ihrer intimsten Stelle wandern. Dann schaute sie ihn an und begann sich selbst zu stimulieren.  
Seinem intensiven Blick, entging keine Regung ihres Körpers. Und als er ahnte, dass sie einem Höhepunkt nahe war, ergriff er ihr Hand und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß. Lunas Wimmern und Stöhnen, erfüllte die Stille des Raumes. Ihre Finger suchten Halt in seinem Haar. Und als sie kam, stießen ihre Nägel schmerzhaft in seine Kopfhaut. Doch für Severus war es ein süßer Schmerz, den er nur allzu gern erduldete. Während sie sich langsam beruhigte liebkoste er, die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Luna ergriff sein Gesicht, küsste ihn zärtlich und kletterte auf seinen Schoß. Severus streifte das Nachthemd von ihrem Körper und ließ seine Finger, bedächtig über ihre Wirbelsäule gleiten. Ein non verbaler Zauber, ließ seine Umhänge verschwinden.  
Und dann kosteten sie voneinander, bis das Feuer im Kamin erlosch.

Am nächsten Morgen, lief Luna barfuß durch das Gras und ihr Lachen, erfüllte die Stille des Gartens. Nagini schlängelte hinter ihr her und versuchte, mit dem leichtfüßigen Mädchen Schritt zu halten.  
Nach einer Weile, legte sie sich nieder und beobachtete den strahlend blauen Himmel. Und die einzelnen Wolken, die vorüber zogen. Ihr langes blondes Haar, war wie ein Fächer ausgebreitet. Die Schlange, legte sich neben sie und bettete ihren Kopf auf ihre Brust. Luna, streichelte sie gedankenverloren. Sie atmete tief durch und genoss den Duft des warmen Herbsttages.  
Selbst Luna, dessen Verstand auch für die noch so unglaublichsten Dinge offen war, konnte kaum glauben, was ihn den letzten Monaten geschehen war. Niemals in ihren kühnsten Träumen, hätte sie sich vorstellen können, friedlich unter Voldemorts Kontrolle zu leben. Durch einen Zauber, wurden ihre Schicksale, gegen ihren Willen miteinander verflochten. Und obwohl sich dessen Intensität, stetig verringerte, schütze er sie nicht nur weiterhin. Vielmehr schien er aus irgendeinem Grund, den sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen.  
Obwohl Lunas Verstand andere Wege ging, als es die Menschen gewöhnt waren, war sie dennoch nicht dumm. Sie vergaß für keine Sekunde, wer und was er war. Auch wenn er noch so menschlich und zärtlich zu ihr war. Ahnte sie, dass er sie ebenso wie ein Insekt zerquetschen würde, sollte er ihrer jemals überdrüssig werden. Und sie fragte sich, wann der Tag kommen würde, an dem sich Voldemorts Gunst erschöpfen möge.

Doch es lag nicht in Lunas Natur, sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, die sie nicht ändern konnte. Wenn ihre Zeit gekommen war, mochte er glauben die Entscheidung läge in seinen Händen, aber sie wusste es besser. Jeder spielte seinen Part in dieser Welt, ob groß oder klein war nicht entscheidend. Entscheidend war die Veränderung, die sie vollbrachte. Und diese Gewissheit gab ihr Kraft.  
Nach einer Weile, richtete sie sich vorsichtig auf und Nagini blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an, da sie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Luna streckte sich ausgiebig, tätschelte ihren Kopf und ging zurück in die Kühle der Räume.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der dunkle Lord sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, durch eines der oberen Fenster beobachtet hatte.


End file.
